In order to provide a user with enhanced control features for a clothes drying appliance, it may be desirable to know the moisture content of the clothing being dried. For example, the dryer can be operated until it senses that the moisture content of the clothing has reached or fallen below a desired amount. The drying cycle of the clothes dryer may then be stopped or the temperature lowered accordingly.